The Girl Named Evelyn
by Inuyasha'sloverEvelyn
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome destroyed Naraku. They got married. So the gang went to live with them in Kagome's time. What if Naraku had a son of Kagura. And a girl named Evelyn had the same powers as Kagome. Please go 2 the 2 chapter. I messed up in the first one
1. Chapter 1

-  
System Information -  
Time of this report: 4/4/2006, 17:16:08 Machine name: EVLYN Operating System: Microsoft Windows XP Home Edition (5.1, Build 2600) Service Pack 2 (2600.xpspsp2gdr.050301-1519)  
Language: English (Regional Setting: English)  
System Manufacturer: HP Pavilion 061 System Model: PJ562AA-ABA a705w BIOS: IntelR - 42302e31 Processor: Intel(R) Celeron(R) CPU 2.93GHz Memory: 248MB RAM Page File: 243MB used, 362MB available Primary File System: n/a DirectX Version: 4.09.00.0904 DX Setup Parameters: Not found DxDiag Version: 5.01.2600.0881 32bit Unicode 

-  
DxDiag Notes -  
DirectX Files Tab: No problems found.  
Display Tab 1: No problems found.  
Music Tab: No problems found.  
Input Tab: No input devices detected.  
No problems found.  
Network Tab: No problems found.

-  
DirectX Components -  
ddraw.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 266240 bytes ddrawex.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 27136 bytes dxapi.sys: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 10496 bytes d3d8.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 1179648 bytes d3dim.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 436224 bytes d3dim700.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 825344 bytes d3dramp.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 590336 bytes d3drm.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 350208 bytes d3dxof.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 47616 bytes d3dpmesh.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 34816 bytes dplayx.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 229888 bytes dpmodemx.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 23552 bytes dpwsockx.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 57344 bytes dplaysvr.exe: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 30208 bytes dpnsvr.exe: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 18432 bytes dpnet.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 375296 bytes dpnlobby.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 3584 bytes dpnwsock.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 61952 bytes dpnaddr.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 3584 bytes dpnmodem.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 62464 bytes dpvoice.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 212480 bytes dpvsetup.exe: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 83456 bytes dpvvox.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 116736 bytes dpvacm.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 21504 bytes dpnhpast.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 35328 bytes dpnhupnp.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 60928 bytes dinput.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 159232 bytes dinput8.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 181760 bytes dimap.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 44032 bytes diactfrm.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 394240 bytes joy.cpl: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 68608 bytes gcdef.dll: 5.01.2600.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 76800 bytes pid.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 35328 bytes dsound.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 367616 bytes dsound3d.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 1294336 bytes dswave.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 19456 bytes dsdmo.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 181760 bytes dsdmoprp.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 71680 bytes dmusic.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 104448 bytes dmband.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 28672 bytes dmcompos.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 61440 bytes dmime.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 181248 bytes dmloader.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 35840 bytes dmstyle.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 105984 bytes dmsynth.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 103424 bytes dmscript.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 82432 bytes dx7vb.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 619008 bytes dx8vb.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 1227264 bytes mfc40.dll: 4.01.00.6140 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 924432 bytes mfc42.dll: 6.02.4131.0000 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 1028096 bytes wsock32.dll: 5.01.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 22528 bytes amstream.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 70656 bytes devenum.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 59904 bytes dxmasf.dll: 6.04.09.1125 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 498205 bytes mciqtz32.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 35328 bytes mpg2splt.ax: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 148992 bytes msdmo.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 14336 bytes qasf.dll: 9.00.00.3250 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 237568 bytes qcap.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 192512 bytes qdv.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 279040 bytes qdvd.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 385024 bytes qedit.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 562176 bytes qedwipes.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 733696 bytes quartz.dll: 6.05.2600.2749 English Final Retail 8/29/2005 23:54:26 1287168 bytes strmdll.dll: 4.01.00.3928 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 246302 bytes iac2532.ax: 2.00.05.0053 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 199680 bytes ir4132.ax: 4.51.16.0003 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 848384 bytes ir41qc.dll: 4.30.62.0002 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 120320 bytes ir41qcx.dll: 4.30.64.0001 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 338432 bytes ir5032.dll: 5.2562.15.0055 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 755200 bytes ir50qc.dll: 5.00.63.0048 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 200192 bytes ir50qcx.dll: 5.00.64.0048 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 183808 bytes ivfsrc.ax: 5.10.02.0051 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 154624 bytes mswebdvd.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 204288 bytes ks.sys: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 00:15:22 140928 bytes ksproxy.ax: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 01:56:58 130048 bytes ksuser.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 01:56:44 4096 bytes stream.sys: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 00:08:04 48640 bytes mspclock.sys: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 02:58:40 5376 bytes mspqm.sys: 5.01.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 02:58:42 4992 bytes mskssrv.sys: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 02:58:42 7552 bytes swenum.sys: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 4352 bytes msvidctl.dll: 6.05.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 1428480 bytes vbisurf.ax: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 30720 bytes msyuv.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 15:00:00 17408 bytes wstdecod.dll: 5.03.2600.2180 English Final Retail 8/4/2004 08:00:00 50688 bytes

-  
Display Devices -  
Card name: Intel(R) 82845G/GL/GE/PE/GV Graphics Controller Manufacturer: Intel Corporation Chip type: Intel(R) 82845G Graphics Controller DAC type: Internal Device ID: Enum\PCI\VEN8086&DEV2562&SUBSYS57781462&REV03 Display Memory: 64.0 MB Current Mode: 1024 x 768 (32 bit) (60Hz)  
Monitor: hp vx74 17in. CRT monitor Monitor Max Res: 1280,1024 Driver Name: ialmrnt5.dll Driver Version: 6.14.10.3889 (English)  
DDI Version: 8 (or higher)  
Driver Attributes: Final Retail Driver Date/Size: 8/20/2004 17:11:36, 37951 bytes Driver Signed: Yes WHQL Date Stamp: n/a VDD: Mini VDD: ialmnt5.sys Mini VDD Date: 8/20/2004 17:26:00, 737874 bytes Device Identifier: D7B78E66-6622-11CF-E378-7277A2C2CB35  
Vendor ID: 0x8086 Device ID: 0x2562 SubSys ID: 0x57781462 Revision ID: 0x0003 Registry: OK DDraw Status: Enabled D3D Status: Enabled AGP Status: Not Available DDraw Test Result: D3D7 Test Result: D3D8 Test Result:

-  
Sound Devices -  
-  
DirectMusic -  
DLS Path: C:\WINDOWS\SYSTEM32\drivers\GM.DLS Version: 1.00.16.0002 Ports:  
Microsoft Synthesizer, Software (Not Kernel Mode), Output, DLS, Internal, Default Port Registry: OK Music Test Result:

-  
DirectShow Filters ------------------

DirectShow Filters:  
WMAudio Decoder DMO,0x00800800,1,1,  
WMSpeech Decoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,  
Mpeg4s Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,  
WMV Screen decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,  
WMVideo Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,  
Mpeg43 Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,  
Mpeg4 Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,  
WMT MuxDeMux Filter,0x00200000,0,0,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 InterVideo Video Decoder,0x00700000,2,4,IVIVIDEO.ax,5.00.11.0422 Full Screen Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 InterVideo Audio Processor,0x00200000,1,1,IviAudioProcess.ax,  
WAV Dest Trial,0x00200000,0,0,WavD2Try.dll,1.01.00.3463 DV Muxer,0x00400000,0,0,qdv.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Color Space Converter,0x00400001,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 WM ASF Reader,0x00400000,0,0,qasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 AVI Splitter,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 WMT AudioAnalyzer,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 VGA 16 Color Ditherer,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Indeo╝ video 5.10 Compression Filter,0x00200000,1,1,ir5032.dll,5.2562.15.0055 Windows Media Audio Decoder,0x00800001,1,1,msadds32.ax,8.00.00.4487 Photo Story 2 Trial Source Filter,0x00200000,0,1,PSSF2Try.dll,1.01.00.3463 AC3 Parser Filter,0x00600000,1,1,mpg2splt.ax,6.05.2600.2180 WMT Format Conversion,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 StreamBufferSink,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.05.2600.2180 WMT Black Frame Generator,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 MJPEG Decompressor,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Indeo╝ video 5.10 Decompression Filter,0x00640000,1,1,ir5032.dll,5.2562.15.0055 WMT Screen Capture filter,0x00200000,0,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 Microsoft Screen Video Decompressor,0x00800000,1,1,msscds32.ax,8.00.00.4487 MPEG-I Stream Splitter,0x00600000,1,2,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 SAMI (CC) Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 MPEG Layer-3 Decoder,0x00810000,1,1,l3codecx.ax,1.05.00.0050 MPEG-2 Splitter,0x005fffff,1,0,mpg2splt.ax,6.05.2600.2180 Sipro Lab Audio Decoder,0x00800001,1,1,acelpdec.ax,1.04.00.0000 Internal Script Command Renderer,0x00800001,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 MPEG Audio Decoder,0x03680001,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 File Source (Netshow URL),0x00400000,0,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 Slide Video to MPEG1,0x00000000,0,0,  
WMT Import Filter,0x00200000,0,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 DV Splitter,0x00600000,1,2,qdv.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Bitmap Generate,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 Windows Media Video Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,wmvds32.ax,8.00.00.4487 Video Mixing Renderer 9,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Windows Media Video Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,wmv8ds32.ax,8.00.00.4000 WMT VIH2 Fix,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 Record Queue,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 Windows Media Multiplexer,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASX file Parser,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASX v.2 file Parser,0x00600000,1,0,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 NSC file Parser,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ACM Wrapper,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Windows Media source filter,0x00600000,0,2,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 Video Renderer,0x00800001,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Frame Eater,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 MPEG-2 Video Stream Analyzer,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Line 21 Decoder,0x00600000,1,1,qdvd.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Video Port Manager,0x00600000,2,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 WST Decoder,0x00600000,1,1,wstdecod.dll,5.03.2600.2180 Video Renderer,0x00400000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 LEAD MCMP/MJPEG Codec,0x00100000,1,1,LCODCCMP.DLL,1.00.00.0016 LEAD MCMP/MJPEG Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,LCODCCMP.DLL,1.00.00.0016 WM ASF Writer,0x00400000,0,0,qasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 InterVideo Audio Decoder,0x00700000,1,1,iviaudio.ax,5.00.11.0422 WMT Sample Information Filter,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 VBI Surface Allocator,0x00600000,1,1,vbisurf.ax,5.03.2600.2180 Microsoft MPEG-4 Video Decompressor,0x00800000,1,1,mpg4ds32.ax,8.00.00.4487 File writer,0x00200000,1,0,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 WMT Log Filter,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 WMT Virtual Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 DVD Navigator,0x00200000,0,2,qdvd.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Overlay Mixer2,0x00400000,1,1,qdvd.dll,6.05.2600.2180 AVI Draw,0x00600064,9,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 .RAM file Parser,0x00600000,1,0,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 InterVideo Navigator,0x00190000,0,3,IVInav.ax,5.00.11.0422 WMT DirectX Transform Wrapper,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 G.711 Codec,0x00200000,1,1,g711codc.ax,5.01.2600.0000 MPEG-2 Demultiplexer,0x00600000,1,1,mpg2splt.ax,6.05.2600.2180 DV Video Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,qdv.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Indeo╝ audio software,0x00500000,1,1,iac2532.ax,2.00.05.0053 Windows Media Update Filter,0x00400000,1,0,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASF DIB Handler,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASF ACM Handler,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASF ICM Handler,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASF URL Handler,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASF JPEG Handler,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASF DJPEG Handler,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 ASF embedded stuff Handler,0x00600000,1,1,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 9x8Resize,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 WIA Stream Snapshot Filter,0x00200000,1,1,wiasf.ax,1.00.00.0000 Allocator Fix,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 SampleGrabber,0x00200000,1,1,qedit.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Null Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,qedit.dll,6.05.2600.2180 WMT Virtual Source,0x00200000,0,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 WMT Interlacer,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 StreamBufferSource,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Smart Tee,0x00200000,1,2,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Overlay Mixer,0x00200000,0,0,qdvd.dll,6.05.2600.2180 RealPlayer Audio Filter,0x00200000,1,1,rdsf3260.dll,6.00.12.0785 AVI Decompressor,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Uncompressed Domain Shot Detection Filter,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 AVI/WAV File Source,0x00400000,0,2,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 QuickTime Movie Parser,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Wave Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 MIDI Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Multi-file Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 File stream renderer,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 XML Playlist,0x00400000,1,0,wmpasf.dll,9.00.00.3250 AVI Mux,0x00200000,1,0,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 LEAD Video Color Filter,0x00000000,0,0,  
Line 21 Decoder 2,0x00600002,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 File Source (Async.),0x00400000,0,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 File Source (URL),0x00400000,0,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 WMT DV Extract,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 WMT Switch Filter,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 WMT Volume,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 Stretch Video,0x00200000,1,1,wmm2filt.dll,2.01.4026.0000 Infinite Pin Tee Filter,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 QT Decompressor,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 MPEG Video Decoder,0x40000001,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Indeo╝ video 4.4 Decompression Filter,0x00640000,1,1,ir4132.ax,4.51.16.0003 Indeo╝ video 4.4 Compression Filter,0x00200000,1,1,ir4132.ax,4.51.16.0003

Video Compressors:  
MSScreen encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,  
WMVideo9 Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,  
MSScreen 9 encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,  
DV Video Encoder,0x00200000,0,0,qdv.dll,6.05.2600.2180 HPOD RunTimeline Filter,0x00000000,0,0,  
Indeo╝ video 5.10 Compression Filter,0x00100000,1,1,ir5032.dll,5.2562.15.0055 LEAD MCMP/MJPEG Codec,0x00100000,1,1,LCODCCMP.DLL,1.00.00.0016 MJPEG Compressor,0x00200000,0,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Cinepak Codec by Radius,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Intel 4:2:0 Video V2.50,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Intel Indeo(R) Video R3.2,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Intel Indeo╝ Video 4.5,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Indeo╝ video 5.10,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Intel IYUV codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 LEAD MCMP/MJPEG Codec (VFW),0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Microsoft H.261 Video Codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Microsoft H.263 Video Codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Microsoft RLE,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Microsoft Video 1,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.05.2600.2180

Audio Compressors:  
WM Speech Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,  
WMAudio Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,  
IAC2,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 IMA ADPCM,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 PCM,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Microsoft ADPCM,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 DSP Group TrueSpeech(TM),0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Windows Media Audio V1,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Windows Media Audio V2,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 GSM 6.10,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Microsoft G.723.1,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 CCITT A-Law,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 CCITT u-Law,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 MPEG Layer-3,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749

Midi Renderers:  
Default MidiOut Device,0x00800000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749

BDA CP/CA Filters:  
Decrypt/Tag,0x00600000,1,0,encdec.dll,6.05.2600.2180 Encrypt/Tag,0x00200000,0,0,encdec.dll,6.05.2600.2180 XDS Codec,0x00200000,0,0,encdec.dll,6.05.2600.2180

Audio Renderers:  
Default DirectSound Device,0x00800000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749 Default WaveOut Device,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.05.2600.2749

LTMM Video Processors:  
LEAD Video Color Filter,0x00000000,0,0,,

-  
Input Devices -  
Poll w/ Interrupt: No Registry: OK

-  
Input Drivers -------------

-  
DirectPlay Service Providers -  
Internet TCP/IP Connection For DirectPlay - Registry: OK, File: dpwsockx.dll (5.03.2600.2180)  
IPX Connection For DirectPlay - Registry: OK, File: dpwsockx.dll (5.03.2600.2180)  
Modem Connection For DirectPlay - Registry: OK, File: dpmodemx.dll (5.03.2600.2180)  
Serial Connection For DirectPlay - Registry: OK, File: dpmodemx.dll (5.03.2600.2180)  
DirectPlay Test Result:

-  
DirectPlay Lobbyable Apps -------------------------


	2. THe Real Story

Inuyasha and Kagome had children. There names are Kanaye(ka.na.ye) and Iname(i.na.me). Kanaye is 14 years old and his sister is 12. Kanaye had his mom's raven color of hair. And his dad's golden eyes. Iname had her mom's chocolate colored eyes. And her dad's silver color of hair. Demons and humans live in peace. Inuyasha and his family live in the city of Eraben. And they were happy.

---------

Evelyn was a sad girl. She had dark brown color of hair. And chocolate colored eyes. Her parents were always working. And she had two annoying sisters. There names are Ismeny and Daphne. Her parents names are Lily and Tai. And she was a punked girly girl. When she was little she fell in love. But she ended up with a broken heart. Now she is 13. And she moved to the city named Eraben. But she made a promise that she would not fall in love again.


	3. My New Best Friend

Inuyasha and Kagome destroyed Naraku. They got married. So the gang went to live with them in Kagome's time. What if Naraku had a son of Kagura? And a girl named Evelyn had the same powers as Kagome. What if she meet Inuyasha's son? And they fell in love. But what if Naraku's son is Evelyn's ex-boyfriend. Is he planning something? And is there going to be a war. Read my chapters and find out.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had children. There names are Kanaye(ka.na.ye) and Iname(i.na.me). Kanaye is 14 years old and his sister is 12. Kanaye had his mom's raven color of hair. And his dad's golden eyes. Iname had her mom's chocolate colored eyes. And her dad's silver color of hair. Demons and humans live in peace. Inuyasha and his family live in the city of Eraben. And they were happy. 

---------

Evelyn was a sad girl. She had dark brown color of hair. And chocolate colored eyes.Her last name is Guerra(thats war in spanish). Her parents were always working. And she had two annoying sisters. There names are Ismeny and Daphne. Her parents names are Lily and Tai. And she was a punked girly girl. When she was little she fell in love. But she ended up with a broken heart. Now she is 13. And she moved to the city named Eraben. But she made a promise that she would not fall in love again. But before she moved. She didn't have any friends. So she didn't care if she moved or not. Cause she didn't have any friends. So she didn't have to say goodbye to any one.

---------

Sango and Miroku got married.They had children. There names are Kanna and Kohaku.(to remember her brother.) They live two blocks away from Inuyasha. Kanna loves Kanaye. But he doesn't like her. And she's also a slut. Kohaku in the other hand is not. He is Kanaye's best friend.

---------

Kanaye is a guy that you don't want to mess with. Cause he'll beat you up. But what he loved to do. Is play his electric guitar. He likes to wear stuff with names of bands. And he wrote his own music. He made a band call Last Words. Kohaku and two other guys that are friends of Kanaye are in it. Kanaye has never fallin in love. But all the girls in his school liked him. Mostly Kanna.

---------

It was Evelyn's first day of school. And she didn't care. She's in the seventh grade. She was wearing a My Chemical Romance white top and a black skirt with a pony tail. And white flip flops. She went to the front office. To get her schedule. Her first class is music. 'This is the weirdest school i ever went to' she thought. So she started going to her locker.

---------

Kanaye was happy that there were only 5 months of school felt, and every last day of the month they school did something. He took so some things from his locker. His number was 40. Then he saw the new girl. 'She's damn sexy' he thought. Then he saw that she was coming his way. --- Evelyn looked at the paper her number was 39. Then she saw Kanaye. And Kanaye looked at her.

---------

So Evelyn stopped staring at Kanaye . And she went to her locker, which was rigth next to his. She opened her locker, she put her stuff in. Then Kanaye said "hi", and she ignored him. Then she started walking to her class.

* * *

Please give me a review. This is what is goin to happen. In music Evelyn is goin to sing a song. What does Kanaye think of this. And is Evelyn goin to get a best friend.


End file.
